Their Story
by switmikan74
Summary: Originally called as Story Of Him And Him  Chapter 8: Chances  You had a million of chances to at least say to him that you love him, but you didn't.  You wasted them all.
1. i no longer

**HI! I AM A VERY BIG FAN OF YUURAM SO DON'T HATE FOR DOING AN ANGST AND HURT GENRE! I WRITE WHAT I FEEL AND I AM ALWAYS SERIOUS AT WRITING MY STORY SO BEWARE OF MY OTHER STORY IF YOU READ A VERY SAD ENDING! I JUST WARNED YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: HOW CAN I OWN THIS IF I DIDN'T GET MY ALLOWANCE THIS MONTH?**

**Once upon a time there is a heart which is fix and broken again and again. Once upon a time an us never existed between a you and I. However, a once upon a time never existed here, to his world to his dreams. It never did, never will. How could it? He was a shadow after all. The very person which only reside at the corner of yesterdays memories of them. Them which he can no longer call his real family. How can he? He, the person of the past, was replace of another. Another which is the new fire. Yes, the fire which lit up and warm them. Who can gave him the right to call them his? Of course no one but them... he could have for his rights to be called their child/brother, he could have but seeing them happy, seeing them smiling together without him, he step back , he sit at the corner, at the back of their memories of him, waiting his turn to be love once more, by his family, by the one he called his true love, by the one he called his friends. Yet, the years of being empty, years of being forgotten is somehow struck him with the arrow of realization, it struck him hard and it hurt. Damn fucking hurt. He should have known, could have known if he didn't insist to himself that they love him still, that they still called him their own. But now, now that it has been too long, too long that his withering and emptiness had stop, leaving nothing but the broken mirrors of reality and truth. He finally admitted, admitted to himself that he's no longer somebody in their world, that he's just a no one in their heart. . that even his so called accidental fiancé abandoned him for another, another which could have been him, another which have replace him in their heart leaving nothing but the dark corner which is in the back, shadowed by ignorance, he was at the dark which could have been for the other but now, he was there, broken and mournful.. how ironic, right? And the bitter part of it is that they never did search at every dark corner, never seek when he kindly, painfully hide. Such pain bestowed upon him for so long that it drive him insane. Insanity slowly became his companion, while humanity have long since leave him alone. Humanity have long says goodbye to him and love? Love slowly broke itself to million of pieces that he can no longer see himself in it and that hurt... hurt him to the very core of his existence...he had played for so long the game of 'HIDE AND SEEK', that no one participate but only him and him only...**

**WELL THAT'S IT! TUNE IN MORE FOR MORE ONE SHOT OF THIS WOLFRAM PONDER WONDER! SHORT BUT..WELL...SAD..**

**REVIEW? PLEASE? PLEASE? OH! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE! PUSH THAT BUTTON! FOR THE BIRTH DAY GIRL ON SEPTEMBER 3! IT'S MY GIFT FROM YOU ALL! :3! NYA!**


	2. when you stumble,you fall

**Here is the second chapter of story of him and him! Sorry if I can't update fast! My exam is pressuring me! XD anyway…. I've been assigned to agriculture you know..the planting and taking care of animal…. Well turns out.. it is great! Maybe…my back hurts a lot…. So.. yeah… I got really lazy.. don't be mad! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN KYOU KARA MAOU….ME POOR AND CRAZY… ME BEEN CHASED BY POLICE FOR SHOUTING 'POLICE STUPID! POLICE CRAZY'..XD OH! ME CAVE GIRL…XD oh yeah this is yuuri and wolfram thoughts.. first yuuri then wolf then yuuri then wolf and so on**

**WHEN YOU STUMBLE, YOU FALL**

You are the white angel that had fallen from the heaven to my life, the light which helps me find my way to home, home which at your heart reside. You always think I always run from you and then you follow, well then, you are wrong. Because ever since you had fallen, you are so far way to reach, you fly up above me with your fiery angels' wings and I, I can only look and wish that I am a star so that even when you are not flying, I can always see you even if you can't see me because I am so little of light that I can never overcome the suns' light which represent your element, the fire.

You are the black demon which came out from earths' hell to my life, the darkness which gave my fire a use, because without you, I am useless. You are the one thing I've always wanted, you are kind, loving, a person which have always cared. And maybe your caring side hurt, let me think that I'm just another one which you accidentally cared. You always run from me, then I obediently follow. You didn't love me a much as you love our daughter and your godfather which is my brother. And the bitter part of it, you always seem to ignore me. However, I love you and that's how it is, will always be, and for loving you, I learn to love that rain. The rain which remind me of you. Because it showed your element, the element of water.

You thought you're just another part of the crowd. My angel, you're wrong. You're the very person which I love, which I hate to lose, you never knew, that you're the very angel which reside perfectly at my heart, the center of it, for you light my darkness. I never really told you how much it pained me to lose sight of you, the time which the Great One took your heart, the time when you're asleep at our bed motionless, cold. It never cease to make my heart wrenched in fear, fear that I can never see you smile again, fear that you can never hear my I love you's and fear that you can never feel my love. I am a coward and I knew it, a wimp you say. You always seem to be there when I am in danger or I am falling. Because as you say " **when you fall, I'll fall with you**", you are always there , but now I seen you stumble, this time I'll be with you. When you stumble and fall, I'll stumble with you.

You are always in danger, so stubborn to stop. You put your life in the line for the people you love, for the people in your country. You're the king, one who should be protected by us, but it's different here. We, your subordinate, have been protected by you continuously. It has always been like that, you protect, I hide behind your safe barrier for life. It has irked me many times but I am happy that you cared. Cared about me. You always seem so nice for a demon king but then you are always there when my heart fails to hope and dream. Can I ask you something? Can I ? when I stumble and fall, would you be there and stumble with me? Because you never did fall, and I never did fall with you….so now I am asking… will you stumble with me?

**Another lazy river I am…..geez… really.. I just got this Idea when I was about to sleep… now I'm yawning..so if you read any grammar mistake… just leave it there…XD gawd! I'm so lazy! **

**NEXT ON STORY OF HIM AND HIM:**

**BECAUSE YOU KICK YOUR WAY TO MY HEART…AND I LOCKED YOU UP THERE… MY BLOND ANGEL… GO ON AND SLEEP..SOMEDAY..I'LL SLEEP WITH YOU TOO..BUT NOT NOW BECAUSE I AM STILL NEEDED AND HAVE TO PURSUE YOUR INJUSTICE DEATH.. I'LL KICK HIM OUT OF EXISTENCE AND I'LL MEND..SOMEDAY..NOT NOW….**

**TUNE IN! REVIEW PLEASE! R&R.. IF YOU WANNA KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER..XD REVIEW!**


	3. a life without you

**This is a new chapter! Wohoa! Oh yeah.. this chapter will not be the promise next chapter in first chapter of my chaptered story! So many chapter in a sentence will kill you! Hehhehehe my computer broke and I don't have a back up for it so.. I'm very sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER:ME NO OWNY. ME POOR. ME CRAZY.**

I had always hurt you.. always been ignorant of your feelings and I had always been the one who is putting you down. And that knowledge hurts me the most knowing I'm the cost of your pain.. pain which never cease to squeeze my heart 'til I had nothing to breathe anymore. My heart bleed just thinking… you can never heal anymore.

I cried… I cry my tears day and night.. but they don't know..

They say I'm so cruel for not crying for you….. They say that even if I'm the king.. I should cry for you.. oh yes, I'm hurt. My heart bleed for you.. My soul longed for your smile… for your evergreen eyes.. for your voice that says.. I love you.

I misses you more than anyone. I had gone crazy because of you. Because you can never shout at me or promise me that you'll fall with me…. You don't understand any of this feelings anymore. You're so numb. You're dead and that is why you cannot feel anymore.

I had done enough damage for you and you had left me before I can say sorry or I love you too. I had always picture us as something more than accidentally fiancée secretly. I know the things I had done to you. I had shove you from me because I had been so afraid that you'll wake up from your delusion and said that you love me for mistake. I was such a coward and I knew it, I'm sorry for being such a wimp…

I had always brace myself from the goodbye but you took me by surprise and be my side for how long…. But you had left me now, didn't you? It's okay..really.. you just hurt me and stab my heart.. you just made me realize.. I cannot live a life without a certain you in it….. and that simply…. Hurt. So I'm so sorry….. can you come back for me… because you know.. I love you… and that…. A life without you is like a life without rain.

**Sooooooooooooo DID YOU LIKE IT? HOPE YOU DID…. REALLY.. BECAUSE I … WAS TOUCH….. BY THE WORDS.. –LAUGH NERVOUSLY- SOOO PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! PUSH THAT BUTTON! PUSH IT! I KNOW YOU WANT IT! PUSH IT! HAHAHHA XD…**


	4. when it hurt,smile

**ANOTHER STORY FRO ALL OF YOU! I'M HEART BROKEN SO PLEASE BE GENTLE! I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW! :'( IT IS SO PAINFUL!**

**WHEN IT HURTS SMILE:**

People who is shattered cried their hearts out every time they saw their love one loving someone they truly hate. Yes, it hurts I know that much. I really should have never love someone who's out of my reach. It so hard to forget one who can give my existence in this world a use, a use to be able to say it is worth living a life just seeing you. But it hurts more just thinking that person love someone who you consider the best person you can be friends for life. I never knew before how it can pained me to love someone, I just fell in love at the thought of falling in love, that's all I'm so oblivious that I want to kill myself for even believing that when you love someone they'll love you back.

_I saw them again together. So happy._

They smile at each other not even noticing me. They are in their own world and they are not allowing me to get in. they a too preoccupied loving each other to notice I am hurting, just looking at them hurts.

_They finally notice me. But not my aches._

"how are you doing Wolfram?" said my ex fiancée .

" just fine. You?" I know I had been masking my pain but I take the chance just talking to him, even though for a while. This moment I will thought that he's mine.

" mmmm…I'm great! " he's too happy with her that even thinking in my own useless world that he's mine.

"I'll be going now! I don't want to ruin your moment" and because I don't want you to see that it hurts and that I can feel my eyes tearing up because you're too happy with her…..

" wait Wolfram!" please Yuuri.. please..let me go..let me walk away…don't say those words I know you'll say.

"yes Your majesty?" I know I can't call you your name anymore because I'm only your subordinate and nothing more…

" don't call me that! It's Yuuri! …Wolf….thank you…" there it goes again..the pain when you said that.. I would cry but you are in front of me so I won't

" for what?" says I, but I am a fool for asking..because I know the answer and it will only hurt me but I would ask again and again to make sure that it is only a lie but it isn't.

" oh..Wolf, for giving me freedom to love…." O h Yuuri.. I didn't give you your freedom…you run away from me and I didn't get a chance to lock you up in my heart again..that's why it hurts..when you thank me because it is not true.

"no problem I'll be going now" and I smile…and he smile back…..I turn around and wave and continue to smile and then tears flowed out my eyes as I swear to myself that when it hurts.. I'll smile. So that I can fool myself that it was all a twisted joke….

Smile. Smile. Smile. Something I know how to fake but to him I can't, to him it won't,to him it couldn't fake. Why? Because I love him more than I love my life.

**The end..**

**Another one shot! God it hurts to write this when it is happening to me! Please review! I'll wait maybe it will mend through time! Bye bye!**


	5. regret

**OKAY..SO I'M AFRAID TO BE KILLED BY WOLFRAMS FANS BECAUSE APPARENTLY THEY HAD NOTICE THE SUFFERING OF WOLF..DON'T WORRY YOUR BUTTS THEIR! I'M NOW MOVE ON TO DEPRESSING STAGE SO I WANT A HAPPY ENDING BUT FIRST! YUURI MUST KNOW HOW LOSING A LOVE ONE FEELS AND HOW YOU MUST KNOW HOW TO REGRET IT! ^^ HERE IT GOES!**

**REGRETS:YUURI'S POV**

Once upon a time he was mine. Once upon a time he's the one who follows me and not the other way around. Once upon a time he's the one who was hurting because of me but now… once upon a time turned to once upon a regret and misery…. He was suppose to be mine. He was suppose to be the being whom will always love me, he was suppose to be by my side. But life is really different.. it is so cruel and it hurts… but why me? Why does it hate me that the only person I learn to love was gone…..no he's not dead nor he was at the brink of dying..no he has move on when I realize I love him more than anything.. but why did he refuse….why? Is this how people say you'll only notice it when its gone? Is it? Of course it is.. stupidity and shame and regret I had been feelings since the day he refuses and pain and misery I had to go through that day too…. Will I ever see him smile to the way he did before?... will I?... oh here he comes. He would glance, wave weakly and pass by…that's our routine for the pass 2 years but I wouldn't let him…because I had enough.

" Wolfram can I talk to you for just a moment?" I said, I would be happy if he didn't notice the desperate tone my voice is but he did.

" you're talking already Your Majesty" says he.

" Wolf! Please.. don't be like that… please…give me a reason for ignoring me and my feelings for you… please" I pleaded despair in my eyes could be seen

" a reason? Just one? But I can give you hundreds of it if I may…..but the most is…..you know what?" he glares at me with anger…

"what? Wolf tell me." I seek for he's assurance but there are none.

" when I finally had the courage to let go you had to tell me about lies" he says with hate and painful tone

" but I didn't tell lies…..please.. believe me" I cannot do but watch the different emotion that take place at his eyes and I'm afraid….. I'm afraid that the most emotion is anger and doubt.

" no! Yuuri, listen here! I know that it is a lie! I know it's a lie because you said once when I had told you over and over again that I love you but what would you tell me? That you can't love me because we're both guys! You ignorant wimp! You never consider my feelings! You never called me first! You never love me first? I'm only one of those people you had accidentally cared! You are selfish! You are so greedy! You are a cold and cruel person! You know why? It's because you put your innocence in front of people even though you are doubting to help them! You fooled them on but not me you stupid wimp! No! not me!" he shouted, tears sliding on his cheeks from his pretty, pretty olive green eyes…

What have I done? Is it how he feels when I have said that all? And now I'm feeling it? I had stood there like a rock, astounded by his words. And it hurts.

" it hurts Yuuri. It really hurt. I had been like a doll and I'm feeling lost now I don't want to be lost forever so I had move on….so please stop this charade…. Please…. Stop" he said, his voice much softer and much pained tone…. He walks away again. Away from me and I let him again without even doing a thing. He would look back and glance even for a second but I notice it and it is all that matter that he would look back even if it pained him. And I would glance at his eyes too knowing that he would never look at me with love in it.

So I hung my head and cried silently.

**SO? YOU LIKE IT? NOT LIKE IT? REVIEW&REVIEW! OH YEAH! I PROMISE THAT I WOULD UPDATE SA SOON AS I CAN AND I'LL UPDATE A HAPPY ENDING! ^^**


	6. meetings

**I'M REALLY SORRY IF I UPDATED LATE! I'M CATCHING UP A BIT IN SCHOOL… SO SORRY! *BOWS A MILLION OF TIMES TO SAY SORRY* SO THIS IS MY PROMISE STORY! OH! THIS IS AN AU!AND UMMM.. WOLFRAM IS A GIRL HERE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**MEETINGS:**

**FIRST MEETING~~**

They first meet when they are young, two little brat taken care by their mother. One is a blonde and one is a raven. They are so different yet so alike… kids are really carefree when you don't know the pain of loving and losing. Well it is how the life works...once upon a time they are so young and innocent and then in just a blink of an eye…they are not so young anymore.

They play, they run around laughing, they stumble and fall and still they stand proud and tall. They can be annoying, they can be a pest but still they are young, they are still naïve.

"Wolfram…. Will you be my friends forever..?" says the raven

" of course Yuuri! " says the blond..

And then they had parted and says goodbye and after that they had never seen each other again..

**SECOND MEETING:**

They had meet again after five years… but for that years they had never forgotten each other and now they had meet again..in the playground where they had first know each others' name and became friends.. they are now two ten-years-old children.. learning to be by themselves…their mother had long passed away and they are living with their caring brothers… they smiled and said hi and ask to run around, play until the sun set and stumble and fall and stand up and slide… and they feel like those five years old brat who still needed their mother but now they had learn..

"long time no see Wolf-chan..how's it been?" says the raven to the blond like he's asking her to be his friend forever.

"I'm okay! So having the great time of your life?" says the blond and she had smile and like always..they had just became best friend again..

And then they had been called by each one's brother so they said goodbye and parted and like five years ago..they had never seen each other again..

**THIRD MEETING:**

They had meet again…. And this time they had met after three years…sadly…. They are now teens…they are now conscious of their relationship…they didn't greet each others in the hallway of their school, they are not anymore two child that had promise that they are going to be friends forever… oh no things had changed for the worst…. They only pass by each others'...never smiling towards each other… they are not playing tag, they don't run around, stumbling, falling but they still stand on their own. But they realizes… they can't play hide and seek from each other for they realizes… they had unknowingly love each other…. So they had a talk and solve it and now they had begin to notice again each other for the first time in 3 years….

" Wolf-chan… be my girlfriend…please?"says the raven to the blond..asking her to be his…it has never been easy asking your best friend to be yours..she smiled and nodded

"of course Yuuri. I would love to" says she… and deep down she ask herself if it is right and looking to the raven's eyes, her doubt has faded…

It had never been easy having relationship but they had survived..and yet because of the blond's family sudden rising company… she and her brothers had to move and she have to let go..and then she was gone…

**FOURTH MEETING:**

Years had come and pass by and now they are in finishing high school in different places…. But she had come back only hearing and finding she isn't the one anymore.. the one who is suppose to be the raven's love…She had never give in to the pain though…and he never notices what he had causes to the blond because he doesn't know that she's here hiding from him… But he did find out and it is hard gaining back what is lost… he and seen her and he had realize the pain he had cause is really great… because she was hollow and broken beyond repair… he would run from the truth but for her he would do everything for her..

And it was his job fixing her up…..

" Wolf-chan… I'm really sorry.. please….. please forgive me… I love you…." Says the raven to the blond.. and it hurt him to see her cry…..

"Yuuri.. but it hurt… I want to forgive you but it really hurt… I'm sorry but I must go… goodbye.." says the blond to the raven.. bidding what looks like her last goodbye and then….. she was gone… leaving him crying…. But he didn't let go of their memories..of their bond together…

**FIFTH MEETING:**

It had been years since they had last saw each other… they are now adults at their mid-twenties, they are very successful. They had reach their own dreams.. and they had parted…. They were tired of this loneliness… they are being hunted by their past so they had taken a break… and run back to the place where the beginning had started.. where they first meet…..

It was the set of the sun… it was the middle of the summer… it was the season when they had first meet.. when they are still young…. When they still needed their mother.. when they are still innocent and carefree….

Laughter and playing children are heard in the playground of the beginning… at the swing… there are two people approaching it in different direction like the two brats back then… the swing swinging back and forth in excitement… to meet that two brats once again… there the raven and the blond stop, facing each other after all this years' bring back a lot of memories again… the two stared in each others' eyes.. and they smiled… they bring their hands towards each other for a hand shake….and they are like child again…. Feeling the warm sensation of meeting for the first time like in the old memories of their own…

"how are you? I had miss you greatly Wolf-chan….. care to tell me your story?" the raven ask like asking the blond to be his friend and she and he smiled… feeling the first of their story..

"I'm fine… I would tell you great story…." And she began… like children in the past… they had played… running around, she stumbled and he catches, she smiled and thank him…. Looking at the two.. you can tell…..

Their story is renewed…

**The end..**

**SOOOOOOOO? LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW AND REVIEW.. OH YEAH.. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY! ^^ TUNE IN MORE!**


	7. doubts

**IT'S A NEW STORY AGAIN! ^^ GOD! HOW I MISS WRITING STORY! I HAVE BEEN BUSY PF SCHOOL WORK AND WRITING LONG, LONG, LONG ESSAY! SO HERE IT IS! MY STORY!**

It was a sunny day in Shin Makoku. It was a beautiful day for everyone of them to have family picnic and have fun and for once relax from all of their adventure and craziness of life. And the king of the country decided so too, that they have relax for once from war and binding of human land and demon land. He was tired of running around protecting… he was tired of not having the chance of what really he wanted to do and tired of pretending to be an idiot and a wimp.

It was he, who decided to sit down. To spend with his family in the kingdom. It was him who decided to spend time with his fiancée. It was him who decided to gave his fiancée an importance and love nad care. It was him who decided all of it. And his fiancée was surprise.

His fiancée was not amuse of this. His fiancée had doubts all over his mind and heart. His fiancée was never that happy though of the happenings. How could he? If he was sleeping that night thinking of offering the freedom of the king. The freedom to love someone. The freedom of his heart. And yet, here he is… giving him the love he longed and desire so many years ago. And although he didn't believe the king… he was happy somehow….that he'll love him now…

The king was afraid. He was afraid that his fiancée wouldn't love him anymore. He was scared, his heart was wrap with sadness and nightmares of having heartache from the one he love the most. But then…he was surprised that he didn't have to ache… and didn't swallow to a pit of misery…but that is just it…he wouldn't wallow in his misery because if he did they would be punish whoever put him in that state.. so who could blame in doubting? But…he knows that his fiancée love him from the very moment he defeated him.

His fiancée never stop doubting. And the king never stop believing. His fiancée begin to feel ache and pain in the delusion that the doubt had created, he was afraid. The king begin to feel those loneliness, those pain he had cause his fiancée long time ago, but he never stop loving. His fiancée begin to distance himself until one fateful night he was slap from his nightmares of doubt.

He was slap from his nightmare by the hands of his king. He never stop though asking… would he be happier if he let go? But he never did answer a 'yes' because…..

He was wake up by a warm lips… warm kiss…a warm I love you….

And now…

He didn't have nightmares of doubts….

He had sweet dreams of love….

**THERE GOES MY ATTEMPT OF A HAPPY ENDING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW PLS.!**


	8. Chances

**HI I'M BACK! WELL, I HAVE NO SORT OF EXCUSES FOR NOT UPLOADING! TEHEE XD…..**

**THIS IS ANOTHER ONE SHOT! PLEASE READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN KKM. And this idea, I just found it on one of gakuen alice story!**

**CHANCES**

He was always been like that, following you around like a lost puppy even if you said not to.

He's always been there everywhere you look. He's just following you, he said it's because he's your fiancée. He loves you, he had learned it slowly. But you deny him, you push him away. But he'd just huffed, shout at you for being a cheater and stay, follow you more everywhere you go.

Wolfram von Belifeld is a one of a kind guy who is faithful and loyal and easily falls in love but a guy who loves too much. He's unique, different from everybody.

And to think you hated him for suffocating you with love and adoration and snide remarks just to hide the pain you inflicted him. You hated him for being arrogant, fiery, loud and annoying. You hated him for being in love with you, you hated him that you had wish he can just drop dead any second in his life. He's possessive, obsessive, all in all a pain in the bottom. You had hated him for being like that

And yet, just a few rescuing can change your mind. You, too, had fallen in love.

But you still pretend, push him away, hurt him by the light words you thought would not hurt but it did.

You push him even more with your denials and your clueless approach of other beautiful people but he had endured but you're too stupid, you had continued with your charade. He had waited, he gave you chances and time to accept. He gave you so many of his time he had lost obligation to his troops and it is all because of you. But you don't know that, you're naïve and just plain stupid. You still denied, and he gave you patience. You took him for granted.

He asked you if you had accepted. You denied.

He asked you why you're denying it. You said it is disgusting to marry a guy. You had hurt him again.

He asked if you love him. You walk away, turn your back and didn't respond.

And slowly he had lost his faith and patience at you, he's sick of your clueless games and childish excuse and your painful words that you thought isn't. He is sick of you and your constant denials and your constant cheating spree. You took his faith for granted, too.

And you can't do anything about it but watch, and this action proves that you're still an idiot for doing so.

You could have done something before he had left. You could have just said that you had fallen in love with him between those denials and childish charade. But you didn't. You could have done something, anything in that matter of seconds it took him to leave. But you didn't. He gave you so many chances and you blow them all away. You lost those chances.

You have so many chances.

Too many if you ask me.

But you blew them all. You denied him and you had finally loses him. You had hurt him way too many times it is confusing why he gave you chances that you had blow away.

You had a million of chances to at least say to him that you love him, but you didn't.

You wasted them all.

**Well…like it? love it? Hate it? R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
